User blog:OnceLurker/Gaige Build - Use glitches for max fun!
This is a build for Gaige (obviously) that uses glitches to run through the game for fun. This Requires DLC 1, and DLC 4 is great for the Grog Nozzle. I'm going to call this the GOTY Build, for DLCs 1 and 4. Also, UVH Pack 1. Glitches used: -1 shot and Buck Up Explanation: -1 shot: This requires a Vladof Launcher and another gun. Fire your launcher until you get your free shot. When you do, switch to another gun, then back to your launcher. Swap once more, but while swapping, open your inventory and switch the two guns' slots. This is the weapon fusing/merging glitch. The game thinks you are holding the launcher, which is registered with -1 shot. Buck Up: Gaige has a skill called Buck Up (BFFs: at least lv 11.) where DT reovers her shield by 100% (Normal mode) or 30%. (TVHM & UVHM) Un-equip your shield and travel to another location. When you get there, equip your shield and grenade yourself to see if it worked. If your recharge delay is 0 seconds, then it worked. That's right, 0 recharge delay. This workes AMAZING with The Bee. The build: This build is for level 50. Feel free to put points anywhere else if you can go to levels 61 and/or 72. 23 into BFFs 5 Close enough 1 Buck up 5 The better half 1 Upshot robot 5 Unstoppable force 5 20% cooler 1 Sharing is caring 22 into Ordered Chaos 4 Smaller, Lighter, Faster 1 Anarchy 5 Preshrunk Cyberpunk 5 Bloodsoaked shields 1 Discord 1 Rational Anarchist 5 The nth Degree Explanation: BFFs: Close enough: When you have 600 stacks of Anarchy, you want bullets to ricochet off of the walls to enemies. Buck Up: The whole reason you live is because of this skill. The Better half: For when you aren't using a Jakobs shotgun, FR+ is cool, because the ammo will stay at half, so FR+ ALL THE TIME! Upshot robot: Eh, useful sometimes. Unstoppable force: Yay more movement speed. 20% cooler: Decrease duration for best bud who'll take lots of bullets for you. Sharing is caring: Make DT more tanky. Ordered Chaos: Smaller, Lighter, Faster: Must have. Not saying it's essential, but you literally need it. More of aburden than a help. Anarchy: No explanation needed. Preshrunk Cyberpunk: Gimme MOAR anarchy! y(e) Bloodsoaked Shields: Very nice, if you have DLC 1. Combined with the Relic and The Bee, she becomes OP as f*ck. Discord: If you accidentally reload prematurely, Discord lets you reload again to stop your stacks from draining. Rational Anarchist: To be honest, I die a lot because I can't aim, so starting with 25 instead of 1 is pretty useful. Useful also for when you load your Gaige again. The nth Degree: More chances to ricochet. Okay, that's done, so now onto the equipment. Weapons: FIBBER! USE THE FIBBER! It is THE BEST gun for this build. Have it with Barrel 2, so it has the ricotchet effect. It will hit the ground then split into multiple pellets, about 9. Make sure though, that it is not the redundant fibber for this. Most people will say that redundant is the best, but in this case, not so much. Drain your clip to half, for 60-132% fire rate increase. The fibber without redundant, barrel 2 will take two bullets, whereas barrel 2, not redundant will shoot only one, for -1 in the clip. 60-132% fire rate increase, 50% of shots will ricotchet towards enemies, for full damage too. The close enough and the natural ricotchet will counteract and you will have bullets ricotchet towards enemies for full damage. Also not that the other pellets created from ricotchet will be affected by the bee. The fibber needs to be barrel 2, like I said. But how do you know if it's barrel 2? If you have a level 50 version, the fibber's base damage will have 5 digits. However, ig it is a level 51 version, it will have 6 digits. The fibber is AMAZING with this build. With shock fibber, and pack #1, you can get electrical burn. After the points put in for lv 50, you can go put one point in electrical burn. I highly suggest you get pack #2, for the extra points from 72. (Plus, who plays on level 61 online?) tl;dr 100% damage close enough, with the better half, at least 60% fire rate increase, 9 pellets w/ bee amp. This thing is a beast. Also if you have shock, electrical burn works well with this. You must have barrel 2 for this. You will know if you have barrel 2 if your fibber has 5 digits as the base damage. If it is a level 61 version, it will have 6 digits. Shield: The Bee, or a Tediore purple. The Bee is a wonderful thing. We all know that. Now, the problem is that The Bee's Capacity is not so good. Well, to compensate, we have the Buck Up glitch. This glitch will constantly restore your shields, and that sort of counter-acts against its low capacity. A Tediore purple works well too. They generally have a higher Recharge Rate than capacity, so combine that with 0 Recharge Rate, and your shield is nigh-invincible. ...as long as you're not one-shotted. Relic: Captain Blade's Otto Idol: Curse of the Sudden-er Death! Decrease FFYL time by 3 seconds. Ouch, but actually it can help a bit if you're playing Multiplayer. This decreases your time needed for a revive, so there are various pros and cons to this item. Unlocked from mission Message in a Bottle(The Rustyards). Restore Health after kill: Its base Health Recovery is 5.5 or so, and 5 Bloodsoaked shields makes you recover at least .5 of your health and full shields. REQUIRES DLC 1. COM: Slayer of Terramorphous: Just for the extra 200 stacks of Anarchy. Can swap for anything else, really. OR: (Personal Favorite) Punk Class mods: Up to 25% more fire rate, and up to +6 The Better Half, so when using the fibber explained before, this makes Gaige CRAZY! Grenade Mod: Anything works, but use of Magic Missile x4 is nice for slag. Summary for Build: -Shield recharges all the time. -Infinite Ammo for 1-shot guns -After Killing an enemy, you regain full shields and some health. -When using the right shields, you become OP -The fibber kicks so much butt. -Great damage overall. Hope this build works out for you, it works out hilhariously well for me. Category:Blog posts